Algo Pequeño, Pero Necesario
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Las rabietas que sólo él puede apaciguar. El domador de… ¿comadrejas? Un Onse Shot muy corto y con un mundo alterno


**Título:** Algo Pequeño, pero necesario

 **Piring/Pareja:** Ron Weasley x Draco Malfoy

 **Generó:** Humor y Romance.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary:** Las rabietas que sólo él puede apaciguar. El domador de… ¿comadrejas?

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **ALGO PEQUEÑO, PERO NECESARIO**

–Has de aceptar que eso fue divertido.

–Oh cállate, lo único que te hace feliz es cuando la gente me humilla.

–Claro que no –Dijo indignado –Soló tú familia.

El otro bufó exasperado –Me iré a la cama.

– ¡Claro que no! –Lo alcanzó a agarrar del brazo, deteniéndolo en el acto –Prometimos a tú hermano y a su novia, salir con ellos por lo menos a beber.

–Pues no quiero.

–Ya hemos aceptado –Le recordó.

–Pues ve tú; diles que me dio indigestión por comer como hipopótamo –Gruño soltándose con fuerza del brazo del otro; aun recordaba las burlas que habían hecho su hermano junto a su pareja, mientras que su cuñada intentaba detener las risas tras su palma.

–Y vuelves con lo mismo –Siguió ignorándole; se lanzó sobre la cama matrimonial que su hermano y novia habían preparado para ellos – ¿Es por eso? Sabes que odio que me ignoren. En enserio –Cerró los ojos al sentirlo acercarse – Deja de actuar como un niño. ¡COMADREJA!

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Se giró hasta quedas boca arriba y sosteniéndose sobre sus hombros observó a su pareja quien le miraba ceñudo –Sé que nunca antes me habían molestado esos comentarios, pero ahora mismo no deseo saber nada. Llegamos apenas cinco horas aquí, estoy cansado por el vuelo, por la pérdida de una de nuestras maletas, discutí con Harry por mi hermana en un tonto malentendido y para el colmo recibí una invitación por mail por parte de mí ex novia y buena amiga sobre su pronto babyshower, y nada me haría mejor que tener una siesta y olvidarlo todo, todo.

Se dejó caer nuevamente, llevando uno de sus brazos para que quedase sobre sus ojos, ocultando su reciente enojo, tristeza y desesperación. Espero con paciencia la recriminación por parte del otro, pero fue más su decepción al escuchar sus pasos alejándose, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y escuchar los últimos sonidos que indicaban que lo había dejado. Suspiro, simplemente no era su día y sabía que debía de disculparse con su cuñada y hermano por su comportamiento al levantarse y rehuir de la mesa. Pero cada vez que sufría de algo, no encontraba mejor manera que calmarlo que la comida… incluso sopesaba pedirle perdón a su pareja.

Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que volvió a escuchar retumbos sordos y por último la puerta que era nuevamente cerrada. Algo en su pecho se encendió, al punto de teñir su rostro de un rojo tan parecido como el de su cabello –Con la diferencia de que ahora no era por el enojo–. Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y un brazo pasando por su abdomen, incorporándole un calor ya conocido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Qué paso…?

–Les he dicho que te has puesto mal, como dijiste, indigestión. Y como buena persona les he dicho que salgan y mañana puede que hagamos algo divertido –Murmuro después de un rato, acariciando los suaves cabellos rojos –Además, debemos de estar cansados por el viaje.

El pelirrojo alejo su brazo y miró a la persona que a su lado seguía apretándose y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa –Yo…

–Siento que nos hallamos burlado en un mal momento. No sabía lo de Hermione y creí que se te había pasado lo de la pelea con Potter cuando aquel hombre se había tropezado sin querer contigo en el aeropuerto y quería comenzar una discusión, claro que al ver todo esto –Hizo énfasis mientras pasaba su mano por el gran cuerpo musculoso del pelirrojo, haciéndolo sonrojar –Tuvo que pedirte tantas disculpas. Si supiera que estabas más dormido que despierto.

–Aun así la maleta…

–Prometieron que la otra semana la buscarían y entregarían, y si no, pues los demandamos –Movió sus cejas con picardía.

– ¡Lo siento tanto! –Con fuerza lo abrazó contra su pecho y le lleno de besos.

–Vamos comadreja, después de todos estos años ya conozco ese temperamento de troll –Y era cierto, y aunque ambos poseían un genio de mil demonios y una testarudez más grande que la de una mula, él siempre estaba allí intentando calmarlo. Besándolo u abrazándolo, y para más, amándolo. A veces tenía aquellos momentos en los que creía que le dejaría como había sucedido con Hermy, pues entendía que cargar con alguien tan impulsivo como él era… bueno. Pero su novio no, él no.

–Gracias dragón –Beso aquellos labios a los cuales se había vuelto adicto con el paso de los años –Te prometo que mañana saldremos –Beso en la mejilla –y nos divertiremos –Beso en su nariz –y podremos ver esa calle que tanto deseas ver –Otro beso apasionado.

Al separarse el chico le miró sonriente –Creí que como ya se te había pasado, podíamos encontrarnos con Bill y Fleur.

El más grande sin tapujos se encimo sobre el más pequeño, aplastándolo y comenzó a devorar su cuello –Podemos hacer algo mucho más atractivo.

–Suena interesanaghnn –El pelirrojo sonrió, para nuevamente pasar su lengua en esa zona tan sensible.

De inmediato se detuvo y se abrazó al otro –Te amo Draco.

El otro se río, acaricio su hebras de su cabello con su caliente aliento, y luego envolvió ambos brazos tras su espalda. Y se sintió privilegiado –Te amo Ron.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es muy corto pero es algo que me ha agradado escribir. No olviden comentar o añadir a favoritos :D ¡JA!**

 **Si existe algún error, por favor no olviden comentarlo, pues soy muy torpe en una que otra cosa. Muchas gracias y besos.**

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


End file.
